Yumi Sakurakouji
Energy manipulation Hand-to-hand combat skills |relations = Jun Nakamura (father) Hanako Nakamura (mother) †}} Yumi Nakamura History Early Life Yumi was born in Tokyo, Japan, she met Kenji Yamabuki when she was 4 years old and she played and grew up together, at age 10 after the nanite explosion happened, she and Kenji met an 11 years old girl named Michiru Tachibana and became friends, at the same time, her mom had died of an illness, at age 13, when she entered middle school at Yamamoto Middle School, along with Kenji and Michiru, She met Akira Kazami, an athletic girl and all four hanged out, at age 14, an E.V.O. attacked the school and some of the school died, later Michiru was killed by the E.V.O. in an Attempt to stop it, this caused Yumi to become an E.V.O. and use her abillites for first time, but uncontrolably as her nanites are out of control after being activated, she felt sad of Michiru's death, the only remaining survivors where: Herself, Kenji Yamabuki, Akira Kazami and other students who had survived the attack of a E.V.O. at the school, they go to their separate ways, later, she was found by Agent Six and she was invited to join Providence, at the same time, she arrived at the HQ, after she joined Providence, she was given a special bracelet by Dr. Holiday, she met Rex and becomes friends, also she developed feelings for him, after that, she let her hair down and begin to wear a revealing outfit and then she becomes the tomboy she is today. as she lived in Providence, hanged out with Rex and Bobo Haha. Personality Yumi is tomboyish, cheerful Yumi seems to be completely against her friends when they betray her, yelling at them that she hates them. despite this, she didn't show any grudge against Rex when he "joined" Van Kleiss after he revived him, she was concerned instead, not before Rex revealed that he was curing Van Kleiss. Physical Appearance Yumi is a teenage girl of japanese descent with dark brown eyes and black hair. In the beginning, she had long hair reaching down to her waist. When Diane arrived at Providence with permission to interview their facility for Ultimate Exposure, She cut her hair to chin-length in order to impress her. 2.16, "Exposed" Rex, 2.16, "Exposed" The Skaters, 2.17, "Grounded" Van Kleiss 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" and Kenji 3.02, "Crash and Burn" were the only people to notice her haircut. She has often been described as beautiful. Her outfit consists of A small pink and magenta vest with cap sleeves over a magenta tube top, with a magenta choker around her neck, blue short-shorts with a magenta belt around her waist, which holds her magenta whip with a spade/heart-shaped end, magenta and pink boots, white stockings with magenta outer upper edges and pink and magenta boots. On her arms are tight-fitting white armbands with magenta outer upper edges almost reaching up to her shoulders with magenta cuffs on her arms, and she also wears magenta and pink gloves with magenta fingers. Sometimes, she replaces her vest with a pink and magenta jacket, resembling Rex's jacket. 1.02, "String Theory" When she goes to sleep, her pajamas consists of a white shirt with pink trimmings, pink short-shorts and white socks. 1.17, "Basic" 2.13, "Night Falls" When attending a formal party, she wore a pink strapless prom dress with a magenta sash, magenta high heels, a magenta shoulder bag with her trademark whip inside, long magenta gloves, her magenta choker and her hair was tied in a bun. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" In cold climates, she wears a magenta and pink coat with magenta cuffs in her sleeves that are similar to the ones she has on her standard armbands, her standard belt and whip and a magenta beanie with a pink little ball on top of it. 1.06, "Frostbite" 2.15, "A Family Holiday" When in Cabo Luna, she wore a magenta spaghetti strap bikini. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Sometimes in missions, she wears the uniform of the Providence soilders and a shealth suit and wore her hair in a ponytail. On her belt holds her trademark whip. 1.17, "Basic" 1.21, "Payback" She also wore a stealth suit. 2.04, "Alliance" 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" When she was a child, Her hair was in high pigtails with pink ties and wore a pink shirt, a blue skirt, white socks and pink shoes and her hair in high pigtails with pink ties and her bangs were also shorter. 1.05, "The Architect" Before joining Providence, she wore a navy seifuku with a red Neckerchief, white thigh-high socks and magenta and pink sneakers and her hair was in pigtails. 1.05, "The Architect" 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" When attending to the Trendbenders concert, She wore a pink haltertop, a magenta ruffled skirt, magenta-and-pink-striped knee-high socks, brown high-heeled boots, a silver bracelet on her right wrist and had her bangs behind her ears. 3.18, "Rock My World" She is seen wearing other outfits like a cheerleader outfit 2.11, "Without a Paddle" and a miko outfit. 3.08, "Deadzone" Powers and Abilities Formerly *'Yumi Nakamura's Bracelet': Currently *'Energy manipulation': Yumi got these powers, when her late friend, Michiru Tachibana was killed by a berserk Takahiro Yamabuki in E.V.O. form, but she had little control of them. She uses a special bracelet made by Rebecca Holiday *'Yumi Nakamura's Whip': Other Abilities Relationships :Main article: Yumi Nakamura's relationships Appearances Trivia Note: This section is under construction and revision. References }} Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Former Providence Members Category:E.V.O Category:Heroes Category:Yumi Nakamura